The Christmas Wish
by Greywolf25
Summary: At Christmas children wish for all sorts of different things; but what does Harry want? COMPLETE


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, it would be me that's rich and famous. As it is, JK Rowling is the ultimate HP Goddess and I bow down to her greatness. She is the clever one, while I just have delusions of grandeur. I am _so_ not worthy.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I would like to take this opportunity to wish each and every one of you a Merry Christmas and a peaceful and prosperous 2012**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**The Christmas Wish**

**By**

**Greywolf25**

The small boy trudged home through the snow; the cold white stuff seeping into his worn out shoes and the wind cutting through his too thin jacket. His cousin had been picked up from nursery by his Uncle but they had sped off before he had chance to climb into the car. The street lights came on urging Harry to hurry as darkness descended. He eventually arrived at the familiar street and walked as fast as his numb feet would allow.

He paused for a moment outside the house; the lights were on giving the house and warm, welcoming feeling but he knew it would not be welcoming for him. He walked slowly up the path and was startled when the front door was thrown open revealing his aunt standing there with a disapproving look on her face.

"And where have you been young man?"

Knowing it would do no good to even answer; Harry prepared himself just as his aunt reached out and grabbed his ear. She pulled him into the house then dropped him causing Harry to fall in a heap at the foot of the stairs.

"Get to your cupboard; you'll get no tea for being this late home."

Harry lowered his head in defeat and trudged slowly past his aunt. He had barely climbed into the small cupboard when the door was locked behind him. He pulled his thin blanket around him in an attempt to get warm and curled up into a ball; beyond the door he could hear the cheerful sounds from his cousin as his parents fussed over him and wished not for the first time that his family would allow him to be a part of their lives without the scorn and hostility they usually showed him.

XxxxxxX

From the excitement his class at nursery and cousin showed; not to mention the conversations he had overheard Harry knew Christmas was fast approaching. All Dudley could talk about was the toys he wanted and the chocolates he would eat. Harry couldn't remember much from the previous year and as such didn't know what all the excitement was about. He was helping his aunt in the kitchen when his cousin bounced in.

"Mummy, guess what!"

"What Duddykins?"

"There's a new Action Man; can I have it?"

Harry watched as his aunt smiled lovingly at her son.

"We shall see what Father Christmas brings shall we?"

"Yay!"

Harry watched as Dudley bounced out again, giggling all the while. He looked up at his aunt and when she saw he was looking at her, the smile faded and was replaced with a scowl.

"What!"

"Aunt Tunia, can I have a action man…?"

"Why would we get you something like that? You don't deserve them."

"But I been a good…"

Petunia lashed out with the frying pan and watched as her nephew sprawled out on the floor from the force of the blow. He looked up with tears in his eyes and flinched at the look in his aunt's eyes. She picked him up by his t-shirt and dragged him to his cupboard. She threw him in and slammed the door shut.

"Freaks don't get presents!"

XxxxxxX

He listened as his family moved around the house; his cousin bounced up and down the stairs all day long like a hyperactive hippopotamus causing dust to shower down on Harry as he sat beneath the stairs. Footsteps approached and a four year old Harry shuffled back until his back was against the wall as the door to his cupboard was thrown

"Get out here and clean up the kitchen and lounge; I want it perfect for Dinky Duddidums. Well; what are you waiting for?"

Harry scrambled out of the cupboard and into the kitchen; his aunt watching with a sneer as he grabbed the hoover and dusters from the utility room. Harry rushed past in his haste to begin his tasks and Petunia kicked out sending the small boy sprawling on the carpet.

"You've got until five; if it's not done by then you will get no tea for a week."

"Yes Aunt Tunia."

Harry set to work scrubbing, dusting and vacuuming diligently through the day; making sure every surface was sparkling and free of dirt and dust knowing his Aunt would get out her white glove to inspect his work. He finished up quickly and carefully wound the cable around the hoover before putting it away. He then stood in the centre of the lounge as his Aunt reappeared with her glove. Harry watched with bated breath as his Aunt ran her finger across every edge she could think of. She then scowled and stomped back into the kitchen. Harry heard his name being called and he quickly joined his Aunt.

"Eat that then get to your cupboard."

Harry saw the bread and cheese on the counter and he quickly ate it, carefully making sure all crumbs were disposed of. He washed his plate as he had been told on numerous occasions to do then was escorted back to his cupboard. He sat down on his mattress as the door was slammed shut. The rest of the evening past by slowly with Harry listening to his only living relatives watch movies on the telly.

Harry sighed and reached under his mattress; he felt around until he found the crayons he had hidden there. In the darkest corner of the cupboard, Harry drew. There wasn't anything spectacular about the images but to Harry they meant everything. He sat back and admired his work; he now had his own Christmas tree and a smile slowly appeared on the too thin face as he imagined the twinkling lights.

"Merry Christmas Mummy and Daddy; I promise I'll be a super good boy next year and make Aunty Tunia love me…"

To his shock the lights on his drawing actually started twinkling and he jumped back until his back hit the wall and in doing so the twinkling lights stopped. Harry glanced at the door then back at the picture; thankfully the lights did not start flashing again and he breathed a sigh of relief. Movement from beyond the portal told Harry his cousin was going to bed and from that he guessed the time to be eight o'clock. He closed his eyes for a moment.

He heard hushed voices from outside his cupboard and sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He listened and there was lots of rustling and whispering then there were footsteps leading upstairs; one set light and one set threatening to fall through the stairs. Harry suppressed a giggle as he imagined a small rabbit and a large elephant going up the stairs as his aunt and uncle went to bed. Out of habit he waited until the distant sound of the toilet flushing reached his ears; then the tell-tale stomp of his uncle going to bed before relaxing and falling asleep again.

XxxxxxX

Upstairs in the master bedroom, Petunia Dursley nee Evans lay awake listening to her husband snore. She suppressed the urge to dig her bony elbow into his ribs but couldn't suppress her annoyance at the grating sound. She sat up and thumped her pillow in an effort to make it plumper then flopped down onto it and settled on her side. The creak of a floor board downstairs made her freeze. Her first thought was there was someone in the house; but that was over-ridden by fury when she realised it was probably her freakish nephew sneaking out of his cupboard.

She got to her feet and quickly made her way downstairs. She glanced at the cupboard and saw the door was still closed but she made her way into the lounge to investigate the noise she had heard. Opening the door a vision caught her eye and it was all she could do not to scream. The light from the street filtered through the curtains casting a gentle glow on the room and highlighting the vision before her.

"Hello Petunia; I think we need to have a little chat, yes?"

Petunia found herself being urged into the armchair and she sat in front of her long dead sister with fear evident in her eyes. Lily looked at her and scowled.

"Why?"

Petunia looked shocked at being addressed directly and just sat gaping at her dead sister.

"Why did you do this to my son? I would've treated your son no different from Harry if it was he that had been left on my doorstep…"

"I did not ask for him; they just left him there without as much as a buy or leave…"

"And that gives you the right to treat him like a house elf; to abuse the trust of a child; to take out your fear of magic on that child? Did you think I died on purpose just to spite you? Imagine Petunia if you had been the one who was murdered and all you could do was watch as your own flesh and blood treated your child so abhorrently…"

Tears sprang to Petunia's eyes and she had to turn her gaze from her sister's accusing glare.

"If you did not want him you should've placed him in an orphanage; I wouldn't have liked it but it would've been better than watching you starve him for no other reason than he sneezed!"

Lily paced in front of her sister; sneering at Petunia's flinches.

"Honestly Petunia, he is four years old; what has he done that is so horrific that you feel the need to physically abuse him?"

"He is a freak…"

"As was I…"

"And look where it got you; you went and got yourself blown up and I get left with your freak of a son!"

"Then you should have put him in care!"

Footsteps above them caused Petunia to squeak and the lumbering footsteps announced Vernon's arrival as the door swung into the room.

"Petunia; is everything…"

Vernon took in the sight of his wife sat next to…his eyes widened.

"Hello Vernon."

"You can't be here…you're dead…"

"I am visiting my son."

"But…you're dead…"

"Thank you for clearing that up for me; I never would've guessed."

Vernon sat down heavily on the chair and the cushion sank into the springs with an ominous 'boing.'

"Tell me Vernon; how would you feel if your son was in the care of your sister and she treated him worse than she did her dogs?"

"My sister…"

"Hypothetically speaking…"

"I…"

"If I was to hazard a guess, I would say you would be me your hand; both of you."

"What are…?"

Lily just held out her hand and waited. Petunia hesitantly took hold of her hand and gasped as vision after vision assaulted her and she tried to pull away but it was as if her hand was glued to her sister's. The visions played out and after ten minutes her hand was free. She crawled away from her sister and wrapped her arms around her waist as she wept.

"Petunia…"

"Vernon, give me your hand!"

Vernon looked at the vision of his sister in law and slowly reached out…

…_**Dudley cowered in fright as his own aunt raised the belt again and again for no other reason than he had tripped over the dog…**_

…_**His aunt laughed as her dog bit Dudley several times leaving deep wounds that would require medical intervention but would not receive it…**_

…_**Dudley struggling to complete the chores no child should have to do…**_

Vernon jerked his hand out of Lily's as if it was scalded.

"That's just a taste of one possible future for your son; the visions you have just received were nowhere near as bad as Petunia's; you at least left Harry alone where as your wife decided to treat my son worse than what your vision could ever depict…"

A hesitant noise caused Lily to look around and she silenced and disillusioned her sister and brother-in-law without blinking; Petunia and Vernon felt the magic wash over them as the tree lights came on and twinkled brightly.

XxxxxxX

Harry woke with a jump and breathed harshly in the darkness. He willed his heart to slow down as he sat up slowly and soon silence descended and all Harry could hear was his own breathing. He laid his ear against the door but couldn't hear anything. His mind was telling him it was early in the morning and by that logic, he should be safe to go to the toilet. He reached up and tried the door and was surprised to find he could open it.

He tentatively opened the door and listened intently. Hearing nothing, he crept out into the dark hallway. He stood listening and was rewarded a deep silence. He turned and walked into the utility room where he could go to the toilet without fear of waking up his family. Once finished he then returned to the kitchen hoping to find some scraps he could pilfer but a sudden glow in the darkness drew his eye and he fearlessly entered the lounge.

He stopped and stared with his mouth open at the sight before him. In the bay window stood the largest Christmas tree he had seen. Its light glittering magically against the tinsel and baubles then Harry's eyes drifted up and he saw the star at the top of the tree. He walked slowly as if in a dream then sat down at the base of the tree, mesmerised; his eyes reflecting the lights.

Harry did not know how long he had been sat there but he soon felt something wrap itself around his shoulders. He glanced behind him and saw nothing; but as he turned his head again his caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Whose there?"

His whisper was harsh but quiet as it cut through the silence and he winced while waiting to see if there would be movement from the room above. Silence reigned and he figured he would be safe. He turned back and faced the room; eyes searching. His mouth dropped open as the apparition appeared before him and smiled gently.

"M…mummy?"

"Oh my darling boy; look how you've grown."

Harry crept closer and the apparition matched him step for step until she could 'wrap' her arms around her only son. Harry felt something warm wrap around him like a blanket and his memory recalled a time when this had happened before but a lifetime ago…

"Mummy…"

Harry sat on the floor in his mother's arms and wept silently as she held him. Harry was so engrossed with what was happening that he did not see his aunt and uncle reappear. The sight of their nephew being held by the ghost of his mother was Petunia's undoing and tears fell copiously from her eyes. Vernon similarly felt something tug in his chest and he wrapped his arm around his wife.

Watching his nephew hugging a ghost was quite unnerving but also touching at the same time. He felt guilt well up within him as memories of how they had treated Harry reared up. He glanced at his wife and saw she was feeling the same. Petunia watched as her sister rocked her nephew lovingly and she quickly recognised that look as the one she bestowed on her own son. Not even realising he was being watched, Harry fell asleep in the arms of his mother and Lily caressed her son's soft but thin cheek and smiled down as he slept but when she spoke she addressed her sister.

"I love my son; I loved him enough to give my life so he could live yet you have him wishing he had died with me. No child should wish that…"

A sob tore its way out of Petunia's throat but she was ignored.

"This is your last chance to put right was has been done. The conflict in my world has not ended; the evil which threatened to destroy our world is still out there and you by your actions are giving them the excuse they need to annihilate all muggles. You have been entrusted with the safe keeping of the child who is destined to end the conflict once and for all but if you keep going down the path you are currently treading, Harry could well turn more dangerous than the Dark Lord ever was or will be."

"What do you mean?"

"For you to understand that I must tell you of the history; about sixty years ago a child was born. This child was the son of a virtual squib mother and a muggle father. The father abandoned his wife when he found out she was not 'normal' and he left her destitute. She gave birth to her son in an orphanage then son grew up to be picked on and bullied by the other children and the staff causing him to perform accidental magic; thus securing his title of 'freak' and thereby 'justifying' his tormentors actions. Little did they know what their actions were doing to him; when they realised it would be too late."

"Who…?"

"I'm getting to that. Tom Riddle was a bright young boy but due to the actions of others he soon became the tormentor instead of the tormented. When he turned eleven he was introduced to the Magical world where over time he discovered his true heritage. In school he excelled in his studies and despite being a half blood he gathered quite a following. He left school and he faded into obscurity. When he returned he had descended into evil and became Lord Voldemort…"

Petunia gasped. She recalled the name from when her sister was alive. The stories she told her family about the Dark Lord and his followers made her blood run cold.

"In 1979 the headmaster of Hogwarts interviewed a candidate for the Divination Professorship and while this was happening the candidate gave a true prophecy. Hallowe'en 1981 saw Voldemort breach the Fidelius charm surrounding our family and killing James and I. He then turned his wand on Harry…"

Harry whimpered in her arms and she rocked him gently until he settled.

"He cast the killing curse; a curse for which there is normally no escape. It stuck Harry and rebounded back thus banishing Voldemort. Harry survived a curse James and I failed to and fulfilled the first part of the prophesy. The Dark Lord was created by years of systematic abuse heaped on him by those entrusted with his care. While we cannot even begin to imagine what he would have been like if cared for correctly; we can surmise he would not have turned out to be evil personified. If you continue in your actions towards my son, Harry will become a wizard so dark that Voldemort will pale in comparison."

"You can't be serious…"

Lily just looked at the both and held out her hand.

"Let me show you…"

Petunia and Vernon looked at each other, then at the hand Lily held out. They both reached out and touched it. Their minds were instantly assaulted by visions of what Harry could do; the power he held literally in the palm of his hand and the destruction and havoc he could wreak if he so desired. One vision showed Harry torturing his own friends because they did not agree with something he had said…

"That is one possible future; do you wish to see more?"

Vernon ripped his hand out of Lily's and had to breathe deeply to avoid throwing up while Petunia had the grace to look ashamed. She looked at Lily with tears in her eyes.

"Can you ever forgive us?"

"That depends on you. My son did not ask for any of this yet he has been thrust into the role of 'Saviour' and everything he does from the moment he starts school will be examined and in turn so will his upbringing. Do you wish your treatment of the Saviour of the Wizarding World to become public knowledge?"

"Lily, I am truly sorry; I…we never meant…I found him on the doorstep with only a note from Dumble…"

"I am aware of the Headmaster's dealings in this matter. However, if you wish for my forgiveness you must first make amends with my son."

XxxxxxX

_He felt as though he was floating. It had to be a dream. His mother could not be holding him…_

"Harry, my darling; it's time to wake up."

Harry frowned; it must be time to make breakfast for his family…but Aunt Petunia never called him anything but…he opened his eyes and they widened. Looking down at him could only be his mum and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Mummy?"

"Oh my darling!"

Harry tried to hug her but she was fading. Harry could feel a vague feeling as she caressed his cheek but that was all. Movement from behind him sent him scrambling for the door.

"Harry, stop."

Harry turned and looked at his mother. The twinkling lights caused shadows to dance over her. Next to her was his aunt and she was smiling; at him!

"I'm sorry…I…"

Petunia slowly approached Harry and she was ashamed to see him cower away from her. She slowly took his hand and led him back to his mother. Lily smiled at Petunia before turning to her son.

"Harry, I must go…"

"Bu I don't want you to…"

"I know darling but I must…"

"Take me with you…"

Petunia burst into tears hearing her nephew's words and it was all Vernon could do to comfort her when he was trying to control his emotions as well.

"Oh Harry; sweetheart, I can't; it is not your time. You have a long life ahead of you…While you will not be able to see me, just remember that I will always be watching over you. I will never truly be gone as long as you remember me. And no matter what happens, remember that your dad and I love you very much."

"I love you too mummy."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his uncle smiling down at him. He turned back to his mother in time to see her fade from sight.

XxxxxxX

Harry woke up and blinked. He had dreamt the strangest dream; even stranger than the flying motorbike and the giant. He became aware of how light it was in his cupboard and looked around expecting to see the door open. He sat bolt upright when he found himself in a proper bed in a proper room. The door opened and he saw his aunt and uncle standing there. He jumped out of bed expecting to be shouted at but they entered slowly.

"Good morning Harry. Would you like some breakfast?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to sleep in, I'll go cook…"

Harry made to bolt out of the room but his uncle stepped in this path and Harry slid to a stop.

"Harry, come here…"

Harry looked up at his aunt and uncle warily. Previously whenever he got too close they lashed out at him but this time they didn't. He stepped closer and Vernon placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Things are going to be different from now on; this will be your bedroom and when the shops open we will decorate it in any way you want."

Harry looked at Vernon then Petunia; his eyes wide.

"Really?"

Petunia smiled and nodded. They then urged Harry down the stairs and into the lounge. Harry stopped when he saw the tree with lights twinkling and he glanced up at his aunt and uncle.

"It not a dream, was it?"

"No Harry, it wasn't."

Petunia sat Harry down next to his cousin who looked confused by the byplay but shrugged when his mum began pulling presents out from under the tree. Dudley tore into the presents with gusto and excited expressions of glee while Harry watched with a wistful expression on his face. As such he was surprised when his aunt placed a couple of wrapped objects on his lap and he looked up at his aunt with a confused expression on his face. She merely smiled at him.

"Go on, open them."

Harry smiled and slowly opened his first presents from his family. The first present revealed a couple of books. Harry stroked the covers lovingly then yelped when the pictures moved.

"They belonged to your mother; they will be a bit old for you at the moment but if you like I will read them to you until you can read them for yourself."

Harry smiled and nodded, still not quite believing what was happening. He placed the books next to him then turned to the second present. He peeled back the paper and froze. In his small hands he held a framed picture displaying his mother and who he assumed was his father. His vision blurred as his parents waved at him from behind the glass. He got up and threw himself at his aunt and she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him for the first time in living memory.

"Merry Christmas Harry."

_**XxXxX FIN XxXxX**_

_**Suggestions, comments, complaints? Let me know. I can't change anything if you don't tell me about it. If you like it, well you can tell me that too.**_

_**Insults and useless criticism will be fed to Padfoot. **_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
